celestialvalefandomcom-20200213-history
Premium Content
Premium Content is the name given to things in games that you buy for real money ("at a premium"). Celestial Vale has two kinds: Ribbon Accounts and buying items from the Heart Market. Ribbon Accounts Ribbon Accounts are the name Celestial Vale gives to players who paid real money for a kind of "premium account". They are activated by buying a Benefactor's Ribbon for real life money, then using it from the inventory. Ribbons are available for 30, 60 and 90 day upgrades. They will be placed into your Item Inventory and can be activated from there. Perks Ability to care for retired pets (more chances for Fairy visits!) This helps a little if you use the Creature viewer, otherwise it's not really important. If you don't click a lot, it's not worth it. 15% training time reduction This is a powerful benefit especially at high levels. If a pet takes 100 minutes to train, this in effect gives 1 "instant" training out of every 7. At low levels it doesn't shave much time off, though. 10% discount at the Market (NPC) shops This is not as important as it's only a thousand or two here or there (usually) but nickles and dimes do add up. Note: this only works when buying through the market page. Buying from a quest page does not give a discout! 25 extra Menagerie spaces This only works while you have the account active. Unused spaces vanish when time's up. If you have more pets than pace, no more pets can be bred until keys are bought to expand the menagerie or enough pets are removed to get back below your space total. Access to Wishing Well Quests See Quests for more on this one. 1 random Talisman on the 15th of each month This one isn't as great as quests give out talismans as does the Heart Market and Wishing Well. Still, it is free stuff... Pick your own shout box color This does nothing. It's just a little perk. Please choose colors responsibly and remember that colorblind and old people have to read it, too. Here's a good site for finding colors to try. Shout box icon This does nothing, it's just another little perk. Ribbon badge for your profile This does nothing, it's just another little perk. Hearts Market Wares The Heart Market uses hearts as currency. Hearts are earned at random while caring for other players' pets. They can also come from the Old Master's Wife Quest sometimes. The Heart Market also accepts real life currency to get certain items. Talismans Trinkets Restoratives Customizations Currency Upgrades Gift Shop You can get certain Premium items from the Gift Shop too! Please visit the gift shop wiki page to learn more. Elite Pets Elite pets are pets that only come from the Heart market. They are born via "Birth certificates" and come at level 3 with full adult colors. These pets are rotated every few months, on months where they are not available you will have to buy pets bred by others. Elite Species * Kitsune * Quilin * Peryton * Basilisk To get one, buy a Birth Certificate (BC), then visit your inventory to use it. The pet will not appear until you have used a Birth Certificate! This means it is possible to buy and gift BCs to other players or to sell BCs over the Flea Market. Once a BC has been used to create a pet, visit the pet's page to give it a name. Elite pets are generally weaker in stats. A fresh from the BC level 3 Elite Pet will have 11 points in each stat instead of 21. A bred elite critter will have better stats, generally comparable to those of regular pets. Also, unlike normal pets, these pets have different breeding behavior that makes them rarer. There are currently two types of Elite breeding behavior: Rare and Ultra Rare. Rare Breedings- * Seen in Kitsunes and Qilins * 50% chance of failed breeding * 25% chance of twins if breeding is successful Ultra Rare Breedings- * Seen in Perytons and Basilisks * 65% chance of failed breeding * No color DNA (babies color is random) Limited Colors There also are limited color pets that can not breed at all. They get nothing special, they just look different and are sterile. They train, quest, and everything else like a normal pet, it just costs hearts to get one. Each one costs 250 hearts. You can see known limited colors on the Limited Colors page. Don't confuse these with colors made by a magical paintbrush! Magical paintbrush colors can breed and will breed as the color the pet used to be. Magical Paintbrush colors also won't retire unless their creator wants them to and can cost less than limited colors do.